A means of quickly and economically constructing a work bench or table or any cubic or rectangular structure of any desired size and of readily obtainable material was required. Methods used in the prior arts require expensive, accurate and time-consuming joinery or multiple gusset plates or struts, all requiring expensive and time consuming jig fixtures for accurate assembly and alignment. Hence the conception and developement of this invention.